I m Giving up on you
by Tsuki Hinamori
Summary: -One-Shot- / La primera vez que lo vi no sentí nada en especifico /Me tenia cautivada y yo se que el sentimiento era mutuo, me lo había demostrado de tantas maneras... / La casa donde nos habíamos conocido por primera vez, esa noche discutimos y al día siguiente el comienzo de nuestra relación ya se había ido por el caño...Say something I m giving up on you.


Say something I´m giving up on you.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lástima que el Amor un diccionario  
no tenga donde hallar  
cuándo el orgullo es simplemente orgullo  
y cuándo es dignidad!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La **primera** vez que lo vi no sentí nada en especifico, solo curiosidad mínima, en ese tiempo el tenia novia y yo tenia mis pensamientos en otro chico, Sting. Nos conocimos en la casa de Rouge, amigo del que es ahora novio de mi mejor amiga Erza y también mejor amigo del chico que me gustaba. Fue una noche agradable he de decir, lo ultimo que supe del misterioso chico aquella noche es que peleo con su novia y tuvieron que marcharse, no le hice caso particularmente e hice como si nada pasara.

La **segunda** vez que lo vi fue en una fiesta, yo estaba mas desencantada con Sting al enterarme la clase de persona que era, tomador, fumador y si no fuera poco se había tirado ya a casi todas las chicas de la fiesta, no me encanta la idea y simplemente deje la atracción meramente física que sentía hacia el. Esa noche Natsu, el chico que tenia novia al inicio se acerco a mi, había terminado con su chica y platicando comenzamos a compartir dulces, fue un inicio algo extraño, descubrí que canta hermoso y sabe tocar la mayoría de los instrumentos, la atracción que ambos sentimos fue especial y esa noche quedo clara, fuimos a casa de Rouge después junto con otros amigos. Ese día dormimos juntos de la manera mas inocente, tratando de quitarnos el frio solamente nos abrazamos y hubo nuestro primer beso seguido de unos cuantos mas que duraron toda la noche. -Que maravilla que amanecí contigo- fue lo que me dijo al despertar.

La **tercera** vez que lo vi fue al día siguiente de aquella noche, nos volvimos a encontrar en casa de Rouge, esta vez Erza y su novio Jellal nos acompañaron junto a Minerva la otra mejor amiga de Erza, ella me detestaba por que sentía que el amor de su mejor amiga ahora era compartido, trate de ignorar sus comentarios algo cínicos y llevar la fiesta en paz. Esa vez Natsu y yo solo nos abrazamos, no había necesidad de decir algo mas.

La **c** **uarta** vez que nos vimos fue después de yo haber terminado un examen de admisión para una universidad, mi sueño siempre ha sido estudiar filosofia y letras para convertirme en una gran escritora y poco a poco lo voy logrando, ese examen seria el inicio de mi carrera universitaria. Por desgracia al día siguiente volvía a casa con mis padres que viven en otro estado, había estado viviendo esas semanas con Erza. Natsu tenia un concierto ese día al terminar un curso musical del cual salió encantado, pero cuando se entero que me iría dejo todo y al final del examen fue por mi. El día del padre se acercaba y el quiso acompañarme a comprar regalos.

 _-Has salido con alguien alto Lucy? - su pregunta me hizo voltear a verlo._

 _-Cuanto mides? - era alto obviamente, le llegaba al pecho con mi 1.54 de estatura._

 _-1.80- dijo sonriendo y yo lo imite._

 _-De hecho la mayoría con los que salgo son altos – vi su mueca y realmente no le agrado mucho, quise decirle que era el chico mas "viejo" con el que he salido, el de 24 yo 19 – tu? Has tenido novias bajitas? - me daba curiosidad_

 _-No. Tu eres la primer novia bajita que tengo...-se corto un momento y me miro apenado – que pena, aun no te lo pido._

Solo pudimos reír y seguir como si su comentario no hubiese puesto a mi corazón latir como loco. Fue una despedida dulce y aprendimos mas el uno del otro al tiempo nuestros sentimientos crecian. Después de ese fin de semana hablábamos todo el día diario. Mi corazón no podía evitar acelerarse ante sus mensajes y escucharlo cantar cuando me mandaba audios o canciones compuestas por el. Recordaba el ultimo día que lo vi y como me canto al oído tan dulce...

La **quinta** vez que lo vi fue en un hotel en el que me hospedaba con mis papas, buscábamos una casa o departamento donde podría quedarme y poder estudiar la universidad. Durante ese tiempo nos estuvimos peleando mucho por pequeñeces y queríamos solucionar todo, el creí que no lo quería y yo que no le importaba. Pudimos solucionar nuestras pequeñas diferencias y seguir como siempre. Me tenia cautivada y yo se que el sentimiento era mutuo, me lo había demostrado de tantas maneras...

La **sexta** vez que lo vi fue en una fiesta, en la casa donde nos habíamos conocido por primera vez, esa noche discutimos y al día siguiente el comienzo de nuestra relación ya se había ido por el caño, con los días nos dimos cuenta que Minerva había sido la responsable por haber inventado historias sobre el y otra chica, yo ajena a esto por supuesto...todo resulto ser mentira de Minerva solo por joderme, y lo logro. Llore por el y sigue doliendo, mi corazón late cuando se trata de el y ahora el esta arrepentido de lo que me había dicho aquella noche, al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho Erza y se que no me mentiría con eso...Durante ese tiempo lejos de el y aun sigo lejos, me he dado cuenta que caí estúpidamente enamorada por alguien que he visto solo 6 veces...el amor es raro y no lo esperas. Natsu aun no sabe como enfrentarse a mi...no se si lo hará alguna vez, hace poco hable con el por mensaje y todo termino en celos de su parte al saber que había salido con Gray...amigo de hace años que no veía, cree que encontré a alguien mas, o simplemente dejo de quererme, sea como sea, ahora mi corazón no ha dejado de sufrir...alguien sabe como puedes olvidar a alguien que llego tan lejos en poco tiempo?

 _La séptima vez...aun esta pendiente_. Sinceramente no creo que la haya...no es así Natsu?

.

La rubia dejo de escribir en su diario mientras sonreía con tristeza y una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

- _Say something I´m giving up on_ _you_ – subió aun mas el volumen de sus audífonos mientras cerraba los ojos y cantaba suavemente la canción que se sabia tan bien, sintiendo un vacío molesto en el pecho. - _I´ll be the one if you want_ _me to_...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Esta historia es algo (muy) personal por eso no es tan profunda o clara, lo hice por que simplemente no podía sacarme esta idea y todo lo que paso de la cabeza...es algo triste como por inmadurez las personas llegan a separarse y peor aun que la causa sea externa. Las brujas llegan y no todos saben lidiar con ellas y vencer el veneno que les echo...En fin...gracias los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y dejar un review.

Besos

 _Tsuki Hinamori_


End file.
